Watcher in the dark
by Konous the grey
Summary: Shinji is being stalked by someone, but he knows not who, or what it is.
1. Creature in the night

Author's notes: why I decided to write this I have no idea. The thing wouldn't leave my thoughts until I wrote it down. Those of you who read My Lovely, don't worry, not going to be like that fic I assure you. Now on with the story.  
  
I watch you from a far, a top on another apartment building, looking in your window. You sleep peacefully this night, no nightmares to plague your sleep whilst I watch you. They put you through so much pain, yet you receive no thanks for it, no praise for what you do. You have given them all, yet they have returned nothing! They are an ungrateful lot, all of them, those whom you live with, those who you work with, you watch over them, protect them, without you they would be lost. It is an injustice to let any harm befall you.  
  
I see how she treats you, accuses you, injures you, yet you take it without any complaint. When she treats you so horribly, I can feel my blood boil, feel the urge to strike her down and leave nothing but a corpse! But I can not do this, for a far I know that if I did you would hate me. I have seen your hate, seen you use it. It is a terrible thing, a wrath swifter than that of the Almighty. You're so different when your hate consumes you; you fight like beast..like a demon.  
  
You stir! Rolling and tumbling in your sleep, sweat pours down your brow. You grimace as though in pain; I mutter some words in a language so old that it was ancient when Sumer existed. Light passes over your body and slowly your body loosens, you become less tense, and then resume normal sleep. The sun is coming up, I dare not stay much longer, and I long for the day I can present myself to you in person. And when it comes, I will make you a happy.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo 3, the birds were singing, cicadas were chirping, and Asuka was bitching.  
  
"Baka Shinji, wake up God damn it and make my breakfast!" It was Sunday as such Shinji had been taking this time to catch up on some missed sleep. Since he was the only person who could cook, Misato's cooking was the equivalent of a mad scientists life work, he had to get up extra early to prepare Asuka's lunch, Pen-pens fish, Misato's beer and instant ramen, his lunch, and his breakfast. But for the past few weeks Shinji's sleeping schedule had taken a turn for the worst. You see 2 weeks ago, the teacher of class room 2-A proved he was not as senile as people thought, when he announced the date of the final exams. It never crossed the teacher's mind that they didn't know a damn thing about what they should have been studying because he'd taken the time to talk about 2nd Impact every day for the past few months. So for the next 2 weeks, Shinji had been taking tutoring lessons from Rei, who although missed more school days than any other student, managed to keep at least a 3.5 GPA in a Generals Information class (Same thing as Elementary, one teacher for all the classes).  
  
The cramming however had paid off beautifully, as he had scored a 98 on his test, he would have gotten a 100 but the last question was an essay question. The topic had been "What do you think the worst event to befall human history was?" he had put down World War 1, as that had been the bloodiest war in history, but the teacher had marked it wrong, writing in red ink next to his answer that 2nd Impact was the worst event. But while Shinji had done very well on his final, it had taken its toll on the boy as he had lost a lot of sleep during the week. Because of this Shinji was trying to capture a few more Z's today to compensate for his lack of sleep. However that compensation would not come as Asuka felt it was her sworn duty to make Shinji's day miserable. Slowly he climbed out of bed prolonging his inevitable chore of making food for his 3 roommates. Slowly he walked into the kitchen, to find Asuka pacing about; she turned around to look at him with her 'Glare of Death'. She whipped her hair back tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Her irritation was hard to miss. "Well... get to it baka!" She walked away to the bathroom to get showered; she'd be back in an hour. Checking the time on the digital clock on the stove he soon noticed it was 8:05. 'Misato won't be awake for another 2 hours at least.' Knowing that the quality of his food affected how badly Asuka would torment him he quickly set about making some sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns for Asuka. While this meal was not common is Japan, it was Asuka's favorite dish, and today Shinji did not want the red haired demon on his case. Knowing that Pen-pen would wake up in approximately 6 seconds, Shinji pulled out a Yebisu, and slowly fried some fish which he cut up into bite sized pieces. Soon the second freezer opened up to reveal a chilled warm water penguin.  
  
Shinji passed the small buzzard his morning beer, said penguin devoured beer in a Misato like fashion. Shinji then placed Pen-pens plate on the table and hoisted the little bird onto the chair. Quickly gobbling up the tiny fish bits Pen-pen watched as Shinji began the slow roast of Misato's sirloin steak boiled in beer. Once again not a common breakfast in Japan, however, Misato was not a person to complain about what type of food was served, so long as it was edible. All too soon Asuka came out, looked at the breakfast Shinji had prepared like it was a long lost friend. In a few seconds the eggs, sausage, toast and hash browns were gone, and Asuka was going at her teeth with a tooth pick. A few minutes later Misato came out of her room her eyes were half open, but upon drinking the morning beer Misato's eyes opened wide and full to life it self and she let a yell of joy. "Yahooooooo." Before taking a bite out of her steak Misato remembered a message she'd received from NERV. "Shinji," The boy looked up from his cup ramen. "Asuka," The girl's attention was now drawn from the act of cleaning her teeth and to Misato. "Ritsuko has scheduled us up for some special sync tests at NERV." Upon hearing this Shinji gave his usual *sigh* meaning he'd go along without complaining. Asuka was an entirely different matter.  
  
"What?!" She screeched slamming her hands down on the table; she then began a tirade of German curses that would have made a drunken sailor blush. "And further more me and Hikari were going to the mall to go shopping!" She finished. Misato had plugged her ears with her fingers. She calmly walked over to the sink washed her hands, dried them and sat back down.  
  
"Are you quite finished, Asuka." The girl sat down in the chair her arms crossed, her left eye brow twitching.  
  
"Um, Misato, what's going to be a different about this test?" Misato looked over at Shinji with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh you'll find out when you get there."  
  
***********************************  
  
What Shinji found out was one of three things, 1. Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was a woman devoted to her work. 2. She was possibly very cruel. 3. Both. Shinji stood in the men's locker rooms, suiting up, or rather down in this case. The good (evil?) doctor had decided that this next test he, Asuka, and Rei should be naked, she wanted to see how the plug-suits affected the pilots sync ratio, so she had them strip down, and walk all the way from the locker rooms to the test-plugs. The only problem was the distance between the two rooms. The test-plug room was down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and around the corner. That was a very long walk considering they were buck naked. Shinji poked his head out the door looking to see if the coast was clear. He looked to the women's locker room, and saw Asuka also poking her head out. When she noticed his head outside, a frown grew on her face, she then mouthed at Shinji to "Go out first, to make sure he didn't look at her beautiful body." Shinji rolled his eyes, completely expecting Asuka to react this way. Stepping out Shinji was blushing so red, that the blood was literally turning his face tomato red.  
  
Slowly stepping outside Shinji couldn't help but notice that a certain aspect of his anatomy had decided to stand strait and tall. Needless to say this only further increased his embarrassment. Moving as quickly as he could without running, which would just look silly, Shinji remembered that he'd asked Doctor Akagi if she'd turn off the security cameras, so the only persons who could actually see him right now were Asuka and Rei. But it wasn't as if THEY would look at him, after all he was just a scrawny, wimpy, perverted boy, why would they look at him? Contrary to his constant self loathing, and feelings of inadequacy, Shinji would have fainted from blood loss had he realized just how many appreciating looks Asuka AND Rei were giving him. Finally reaching the test plug rooms, his privacy and dignity shattered beyond belief, Shinji climbed into the plug as quickly as he could.  
  
Sighing in relief that the torture had finally ended, Shinji slowly concentrated on becoming one with the simulated spirit of Eva 01, the momentary feeling of disorientation that accompanied synchronizing with Eva 01 fled in moments. Being one with Eva is hard to describe, it's like being himself, but also being a 40 meter tall behemoth of destruction. Secretly Shinji enjoyed it; the feeling of power that came with being synchronized with the mecha was nothing short of addictive, while yes he hated the pain that accompanied battling in the machine, he also loved the power. It was this drive; this lust for strength and might was one of the few things that kept Shinji going. But this also scared him, what if the power took him over? What if he succumbed to the ever present urge that came from being in the machine to enact destruction upon everything, to destroy the years of efforts by humanity to rebuild it self after 2nd Impact? What if he hurt those he loved most? It was these thoughts; these ideas that made Shinji fear the bio-machine. Suddenly his concentration was broken by the voice of Misato. "Shinji? The test is over dear, you can get out now." Shinji smiled a small smile and answered back.  
  
"Hai Misato."  
  
*********************************  
  
Theses halls, they are filled with light, false light that can not harm me. I see now that one who harms you, that wretched girl, hides affection for you. As does the half breed Angel. They will pose a problem, I shall have to get ride of them, yet I know not how. Once again, these filthy creatures have made you feel, uncomfortable, making you expose your self to them! Perhaps it was all for the amusement of the doctor, nonetheless I shall deal with her as I shall my competition. The one who constantly drinks shall have to go as well, though she gave you abode, she does the least of the chores, doing nothing but drinking liquor to satisfy her addiction. But I will leave your father alone, I know that you would like to deal with him yourself, and then we shall rule the night together.  
  
I watch you leave, the longing I feel for you can only be equaled by my hate of those who would harm you.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shinji turned his head around to look behind himself. Strange, he could have sworn he'd seen something in the corner of his eye.  
  
*******************  
  
I would personally like to apologize if this chapter was bad; this is actually something to hold you guys over till I finish the next chapter in My Guardian of Bloody eyes. Any how, can you guess what the watcher is exactly? Well to tell you the truth I don't know either! I'm just writing this as I go along. Any way if anybody wants to send their ideas as to what the Watcher should be, write it down in a Review. 


	2. Don't look behind

Authors notes: O.k. I've been getting a lot of ideas on what the watcher should be, some say it should be Lilith, some say it should be a demoness, others a vampire, well votes are in and I've made my decision, just know I did not pick this it's form because people asked for it more, but on which appealed the most to me. Either way, this story is going to have LOTS of gore in later chapters, sex is also probably going to happen as well. Oddly enough some people didn't understand me when I said this wouldn't be like My Lovely, listen I DID NOT WRITE THAT! I must admit it was well made very interesting plot, but it scared the shit out of me, seriously. I apologize to those of you who thought I did, I did not mean for you to take it that way.  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
Watcher in the dark chapter: 2-Always walk with company  
  
It was the night preceding the tests, Shinji had taken it upon himself to make a rather large dinner for his roommates, Penpen included. For Misato he'd maid Chow mien noodles, for Asuka he'd made an Italian style dinner of spaghetti and meat balls. Penpen had received clam chowder, fried haring, and some wine he'd found in the back of the fridge. Needless to say everyone was enthusiastic to the large feast set out before them. So much so that Misato had allowed Asuka and Shinji to partake in her beer stash, and now Asuka, Misato and Penpen were engaged in a drinking contest, so far Penpen was winning. Shinji smiled as he watched them down beer after beer, they're faces getting redder and redder after each can. Shinji smiled at them, he wondered how people could be so happy, yet knowing that at anytime they could be killed in the next Angel attack. Shinji looked to the trash can which was nearly overflowing with the trash of the last few days. Wrapping the bag up, Shinji pulled the large black bag out of the can, and carefully tied it together. Announcing that he was leaving to his flat mates, who were probably too drunk to care, Shinji left the apartment and headed out into the night.  
  
**************  
  
You have left the apartment; they are still drinking to the food you had taken such time to make. You would not understand the evil of their ways, not unless you see it from my point of view, therefore, I shall have to make you the same as me.  
  
**************  
  
Shinji placed the trash on the curb, sighing in some what relief that his work was now done. Looking up at the sky Shinji tried to spot the stars among the clouds lingering in the air, he found none.  
  
Then he felt it.  
  
It was the same feeling he'd gotten back at NERV, as if someone was watching him. But why would anyone watch him, it wasn't as if he was anyone special after all, he was just some boy. Despite his thoughts, Shinji couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. Slowly he edged away from the trash curb, walking at a brisk pace, trying to move as fast as possible, without raising suspicion from who ever was watching him. Off in the distance he could hear the sound of clanking metal, he looked behind himself; the trash cans had been knocked over, yet whoever knocked them over wasn't there.  
  
Shinji increased his pace, moving at a pace reserved for jogging. Shinji heard the sound of rushing wind behind him, like something swooping from the air. Shinji bolted, heading strait for the elevator. He rushed to the up button, tapping it multiple times, in a vain attempt to make the elevator increase it's slow pace. "Come on damn it!" The elevator would not get here in time, the sound was getting closer. Shinji bolted to the stairs, moving two steps at a time, taking deep breaths; he headed up the stairs to the 4th flour. When he got to the door, he could no longer hear the sound, had it stopped chasing him at the stairs? Shinji looked behind himself, nothing there. He looked above him self to the ceiling, nothing. Sighing in relief Shinji opened the door. He looked down the hallway, and he instantly paled. There it was sitting on the guard rail.  
  
Darkness seemed to be drawn to it, swirling, obscuring his sight of what it looked like. A pair of deep blue voids, which he suspected were its eyes, seemed to glow with intentions that Shinji did not look of. It had a pair of protrusions coming from its back, wings; probably what was making that sound. He swallowed his saliva, almost as if swallowing his own hope. It held out his hand, beckoning him to come closer. Shinji shook his head; he slowly stepped back, and then turned to make a break for the stairs again. He heard the whooshing sound again, it had over shot him. It was now between him and the door, it stood strait and tall, it was about 6 inches taller than himself, from what he could see.....it was female. Shinji felt something, it was distinctly familiar to what he sometimes felt from Misato, lust, and it was his lust. He was disgusted with himself for thinking like that, now was not the time for that. Shinji slowly turned back, and then ran as fast as he could to the apartment door, so close!  
  
He suddenly felt weak, as if he could not go on. He tried to take another step, but his feet would not move. He struggled to take a step, tried to scream and call for help, but he could not draw out the will from his body, he was going to die here, and no one would know what had killed him.  
  
He toppled over, sliding up against the wall, slowly falling to the ground. His eyes could still move, they darted to the creature, which now stood over him, all he could wonder was, 'Will this hurt'. However as the creature leaned down over him, all he could feel was a gentle warmth.  
  
***************  
  
It was morning in Tokyo 3, the sun was shining, and ironically enough Misato did not have a hang over. Looking up from the table where she, Asuka, and Penpen had passed out, she stood up and looked to the kitchen, Shinji hadn't made breakfast yet? She got up with a surprising grace for someone who'd just woken up, she walked to Shinji's room and opened the door without knocking; he wasn't there. Well she had to get the paper, looking for Shinji could wait. Opening the door to the outside, Misato looked the sky, the sun had still yet to rise, it was probably 5:00 a.m. Looking down the hall Misato's eyes widened to the site of Shinji Ikari, doubled over lying just 3 ft from the door. He was deeply pale. She placed her hand over his fore head, which was extremely warm. Worry creasing her brow Misato ran to the Cell phone in her room, she then dial Ritsuko Akagi's number.  
  
"Ritsuko, listen it's Misato! Get an ambulance down here now!"  
  
Authors Notes: Man I'm enjoying writing this. I hope you guys liked this chapter, got a little look as to what he Watcher looks like; al though that wasn't all that it actually looks like. You'll see what it really looks like in the next few chapters. To tell you the truth as I was writing this I was getting kind of scared. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. 


	3. Who can you trust?

Author's notes: Some people have been asking me if this will be a slash, well I have just one question for them. What the hell is a slash? Look I'm making this story without any idea of what will happen in each chapter, I'm making this up as I go along. Big thanks to my good friend NiteFlier, who never ceases to give me good advice.  
  
Watcher in the dark-Who can you trust?  
  
Misato working at her desk, doing the paper work on the last Angel attack, most of it was damage reports, and reports he had to file to the Supreme Commander of NERV. But right now the Supreme Commander was not one of the people Misato wanted to talk to, not that she ever did mind you.  
  
"Total Quarantine...who does he think he is....Shinji's his own son for god sake!"  
  
The reason Misato's liking for the Commander had fallen was quite simple, after they had taken Shinji into the NERV hospital the Supreme Commander had in fact proved himself to be the "Most heartless man on Earth!" as many of the nurses and residential staff put it. ***************** (Flash back)  
  
Shinji's vision was blurred; all he saw were rushing lights, and slurred voices. Eventually everything began to clear, things came back into focus. He was in one person bed; it was a bed he knew well, it was the same one he'd ended up in after every Angel battle. Slowly he slid his head over to the left; Misato had fallen asleep in a chair right next to his bed. He tried to reach his hand over to wake her up, but when he tried to move he suddenly realized he could not. Looking down his bed he realized he'd been strapped down 4 leather belts, impeding any movement.  
  
"Awake already Shinji?"  
  
Shinji turned his head to see Doctor Akagi step into the room; the faux blonde had a small smile on her face. It was the same smile that Shinji had grown accustomed to, it was a smile that the doctor always used whenever she knew something the he did not.  
  
"Doctor Akagi, why am I tied down liked this?"  
  
Looking the boy over as if she was judging him, seeing if he was worthy of her answers, Ritsuko nodded her head and decided to answer the boy's question.  
  
"You've been infected by a creature Shinji, we think it might have been an Angel, but we're not sure, we have run a few more tests to be sure. Shinji, can you tell me everything about what happened to you last night?"  
  
Shinji's eyes widened, and his face paled a considerable degree. It all came flooding back to him, the swirling darkness, the wings sticking from it's back, which had resembled a bats in their shape. He remembered struggling to get to the apartment door, only to suddenly be over come with unrivaled weakness in his body, as though his brain had stopped working. He remembered the darkness standing over him, and he remembered the eyes, a two blue voids, conveying a single emotion, one that Shinji had dearly sought ever since his childhood. Love.  
  
"Shinji? Are you alright?"  
  
The young pilot's train of thought having broken, he slowly turned his head to answer her question.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Doctor Akagi, but I can't remember anything." The doctor nodded her head, he could tell he she knew he was lying, that sort of thing had never been his strongest suit.  
  
"Well if you do remember anything, tell me." Turning around the doctor opened the door to Shinji's room, revealing a distinctly angry Asuka, and the ever calm Rei, standing outside his room. The two girls suddenly fell forward; it seems they had been listening in on Ritsuko and Shinji, why though he had no idea.  
  
"Don't you two know it's rude to eaves drop on others conversations?" Ritsuko said with an air of amusement eminent on her face. Rei and Asuka got up; wiping the dust from their clothes, Asuka then turned a dark glare on to the creator of the Magi. Turning away with a huff, Asuka stomped her way over to Shinji's bed.  
  
"Well you've done it again Third Child! Hikari and I were going to go to the mall and go shopping, but now you've ruined my last chance for fun day. Well what do you have to say fro yourself?"  
  
Shinji's mind being just woken up, did not realize the severity of the situation, and decided to rely on old tactics. "I'm sorry."  
  
.......Not one of his more intelligent maneuvers.  
  
"Your sorry?!!!! I could be over with Hikari right now, buying new clothes, actually using my time productively, and your sorry! God Shinji, I'd thought you'd sunken low, but not this low!" As usual the raging volcano that was Asuka Sohryu Langley had lived up to reputation as he lowered Shinji's self esteem sow low that it was now dead and buried.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu, stop insulting Ikari." Silence reigned on the room, slowly Asuka turned around to stare into the red eyes of Ayanami Rei. Rei had been called emotionless before on numerous occasions, and in most cases one would be right, however right Rei's face was a look of anger bordering on hate. You'd have to be fool not to know of the extreme amount of hate Rei and Asuka shared for one another. No one knew exactly why the two girls hated each other so badly. While most of their fights consisted of Asuka yelling and Rei saying almost nothing; there were rare occasions however when Rei chose show that she did have emotions. And every time it was because Asuka had over stepped an unknown boundary. The boundary had always been Shinji Ikari.  
  
"Oh? And should I? Just because you say so First Child, is that it? Well listen here DOLL! I'm not gonna stop, and you can go fuck your self for all I care." And with that Asuka turned once more to look strait into the eyes of Shinji Ikari. "Well Third Child, what are you gonna do, going to protect your precious little doll, or are you just going to sit there and do nothing like a coward." Shinji was getting angry, he had done nothing to make Asuka angry, yet she insulted him none the less! If a person had looked at Shinji's belt straps, they would notice the straps were straining very hard to hold something down, but they wouldn't last long. "Just as I thought.....nothing but a coward."  
  
Asuka then felt a hand on her shoulder, spun around and came in contact with the open palm of Rei Ayanami's left hand. Asuka stood there stunned; the shear thought of the First Child showing a sign of anger was laughable to her, the thought of her lashing out with physical violence sounded as possible as Antarctica having a forest fire. So when Rei hit her, it was like the physics that made up her entire world had been shattered.  
  
However the shock passed quickly.  
  
Asuka's face quickly changed to one of anger, going so red it would put a ripe tomato to shame. Her fist clenched so hard she drew blood; Asuka tried to take a swing at Rei, however before she could a, she heard the sound of a very angry Shinji.  
  
"Stop!" Asuka slowly turned her head around to see a frightening sight. Shinji had managed to rip apart his belt straps, although this is an amazing feat to perform, it was not what had scared her. If you looked down Shinji's arm, all you would see was darkness, swirling darkness. Where once there was the arm of boy, there was now a claw gripping the shoulder of Asuka. And staring right at her was the face of Shinji Ikari, whose eyes had become two dark blue voids.  
  
************* (End flash back.)  
  
Misato sighed and took a sip of her coffee resting right next to her papers; she looked up at her ceiling and continued contemplating the day's events.  
  
After that the commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari, had Shinji placed into a total confinement cell. The only person who was allowed to see the boy was doctor Akagi, who was only allowed to take tests on the boy, to see if he had been infected with an Angel. The results had come back saying that Shinji had not been infected by an Angel. What's more was that Ritsuko suspected that the creature that had attack Shinji, might still be in Tokyo 3.  
  
******************  
  
The doctor has not realized my true motive. Excellent. It shall make things all the more simple to make you like me. Just 2 more times are all I need, and then you can take your vengeance on your father, on NERV, on the world. How I long to free you from your chamber of confinement, to spare you the pain of loneliness here and now, but I must wait, let the power which gave birth to me, seep into your blood.  
  
How I wish I could touch you.  
  
End.  
  
God damn. Did you guys like this chapter, I hope you did, I liked it. Any how we know now that the Watcher intends to make Shinji like her, but she has to wait a little while to finish the conversion. Any way the information I used to make this creature can be found in AD&D monster guides. Now I'm at a dilemma, I haven't started the next chapter in My Guardian of Bloody eyes, but I want to know, should I finish the next chapter in this story first, or do My Guardian first. Put your opinion in your review, anyway, see ya,  
  
Konous the Grey 


	4. Shinji the Demon?

Authors Notes: I would first like to apologize for how late this next chapter came out. The reason was that I was in the hospital for a few 6 days because I caught that new Flu virus that's been going around. Most of the stuff that I do for Shinji's up coming urges to see Misato, Rei and Asuka, I take from my personal experience. See the hospital wouldn't let my family visit me, because I was considered to be too dangerous to be around since the virus was highly contagious. Added to the fact that the only thing I could do all day was lie in bed staring at a wall for hours and hours, or watch TV on a television so old it actually showed the commercials when Mr. Clean had hair, seriously. Any way after 6 days of staying in the same bed I am ready for some serious make up time as far as my writing goes. Expect more chapters in times to come. Also many people have asked me if the Watcher is a vampire, I will answer you now, it is not a vampire, nor is it a succubus, like I said I got it from AD&D and thought that it would make a perfect Watcher. You will see why as the story continues.  
  
Watcher in the Dark: chapter 4-Shinji the Demon?  
  
Shinji lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his isolated room; his reason for doing this was that there was nothing else to do.  
  
After the tests, which he had not enjoyed one bit, Shinji had been shoved into this absolute containment chamber, meaning no human contact at all! So the only thing he could do to pass the time was look at the ceiling. His eyes slowly fell to his arm, where the now encroaching darkness that had turned his hand into a claw, was now up to his shoulder. And it was slowly growing at every moment.  
  
Sudden pain flared in his left arm, as the same darkness which had mutated his right arm, slowly worked on his left. He tried to stop it, as the darkness slowly changed the skinny hand into large black claw. Sweat poured down his brow, the strain of trying to stop the darkness that had infected him was monumental. He clenched his fist in agony, he could feel the taint seeping in to his body, he tried to stop it, but the taint could not be stopped.  
  
Slowly the pain eased, but did not go away, it never did. He had slowly grown use to the pain, it felt like being cut from the inside out. His breath was labored; only through sheer force of will could he continue breathing. He was alone, he would remain alone, for the rest of his days if Ritsuko didn't find a cure for him, and he doubted his father would lift the order that he had emplaced onto him. He missed Misato, he missed Rei, and he missed Asuka. Not seeing them, their faces , it was not lonely more like annoying  
  
Slowly annoyance turned into irritation which then slowly formed into anger. Shinji got up and out of the bed in the center of his totally white room. He then began pacing back and forth, trying to alleviate his anger, but it only seemed to grow, so he tried counting to ten but that didn't work either. Slowly Shinji's anger built, he thought of the whole reason of his existence, Eva. Wasn't much to exist for really, he'd fight an Angel with very little chance of success, get a new scar added to his already impressive collection due to the pain he received when his Eva was hit and the feed back sent to him. If he wasn't testing for NERV he was either at school or at home, at school he listened to a senile old man talk about the same thing every day with no end. He'd talk to Touji and Kensuke who were probably discussing their newest scheme to peep on the girls in their locker room. Usually he would receive the papers he'd take to Rei at her apartment because she'd been gone that day, then he'd go home. At home he did all the chores, made dinner for Misato, Asuka and Penpen. As he saw it, no one loved him and as Shinji saw it a person didn't have any real purpose unless some one loved them.  
  
Did anyone love him?  
  
Misato did not  
  
Asuka did not  
  
Rei did not  
  
So what real existence did he have if no one loved him? And now he had this virus, this infection coursing through his blood, changing him, would anyone ever love him?  
  
No.  
  
That was the final chord that snapped. Shinji's anger had reached a peek and it demanded that he do something to vent it. He rushed towards the wall raised his clenched claw/fist into the air, he let out yell of fury and put as much force as he could into the punch. A resounding dong followed by the screech of tearing metal. Shinji had closed his eyes when he struck the wall, expecting pain, when none came he slowly opened them. And he saw something that made his jaw drop.  
  
His fist/claw had gone through the metal! It was now sunk down half way to the elbow. Slowly Shinji pulled his hand out, not having to use much force since the hole he'd made was rather wide. He then began staring at his fist for probably the next 15 seconds. Aw was written all over the boys face? How had he done that? That shouldn't be possible. But it was, Shinji had done something no normal human could do.  
  
"I've become a freak."  
  
Shinji slowly turned his back to the wall and slid down until he could lean against it while sitting. Shinji stared at his right claw, what had that creature done to him to change him like this? Seeing the claw made Shinji remember what had happened with Asuka, he had to admit, he'd gone over board, but he couldn't stand to see either her or Rei fighting. They were possibly the only two people who actually treated him with real kindness, besides Misato. He thought back to the fear in Asuka's eyes after he'd tried to subdue her with force. He remembered how Misato had woken up from her slumber, and called in Section 2. Most of all he remembered the scream, Asuka's scream, it haunted him in his nightmares, the way she looked at him it seemed like she thought he was a monster. And he deserved it, as far as he was concerned he'd turned into some beast. If only she could forgive him.  
  
A lone tear made its way down cheeks, followed by a second, then a third; finally the damn broke as Shinji cried out his sorrows.  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka, I'm so sorry."  
  
*************************  
  
Doctor Ritsuko took a deep drag on her cigarette. Before the Doctor was a computer that was humming due to lack of activity. Sitting on her desk and to the left was a monitor only about 15 inches across. On the screen was a picture of Shinji's total isolation room. She had seen the boys left arm turn into another dark claw, and his little demonstration. Blowing out the smoke from her nose, Ritsuko put down her first discovery about Shinji Ikari's transformation.  
  
'August 22, 2015,  
  
I have watched the infected human Shinji Ikari, designated Third Child for only an hour and fifteen minutes and already the infection has caused a mutation of both his arms to receive claws on the ends of his fingers. Now the Third child has displayed that the infection gives the person who has received it immeasurable strength, enough punch through double reinforced steel! If we could find a way to harness the boy's infection we could create medicine to create the perfect soldier. I shall continue monitoring the Third Child.  
  
Doctor Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
******************************  
  
Shinji had dried his tears now and had decided to take refuge in the center of his room. He sat Indian style, trying to find a way to pass the time. Inevitably his attention fell onto his right hand, the dark claw that had gotten him in here. Shinji closed his eyes, oh how Shinji wished his hand was back to normal. He could picture it in his mind right now; it's paleness in comparison to most Japanese people, his pale fingers unable to pick up heavy objects, oh how he missed it. Shinji opened his eyes; once again Shinji saw something he hadn't expected.  
  
His hand was back to normal! ..Well not really it was still dark, but it was in the right shape! Shinji marveled at the sight of his hand, but how had it changed. All he had done was thought about his hand.  
  
"Wait could that have been it? Could my body now actually do what I thought, just like an Eva would?" Shinji spoke to himself.  
  
Shinji gazed at his hand, wonder reaching his face. Slowly an idea formed his head of what to do.  
  
"Make the claws come out." Shinji began saying that over and over just like a mantra, until finally he got what he wanted. Slowly the fingers that he had wished so hard would come back, disappeared, as they sharpened to become claws, his hands increased in size. And there, it was back to what it had been; suddenly another idea came to him.  
  
'What else could he form?'  
  
So what followed was hours and hours of experimenting with his new found powers, Shinji found he could not only change his hands to normal shape, and into the mutated one, but almost any shape he wanted. Shinji was now experimenting turning his fists into blocks, or grow blades from his elbows, create three small blades in between his upper knuckles.  
  
*Knock knock knock* Came from the door of his chamber, the only time Shinji ever heard someone knocking meant but one thing, time for breakfast, or lunch, maybe it was dinner? He'd lost track of time being locked in the chamber. Changing his arms to normal human shape, Shinji walked over to the bed and sat down. The door opened to reveal a rather pretty nurse who would have made men drool at the sight of her.  
  
She was pushing a food cart into his room. "Good afternoon Mr. Ikari." Her voice was like doves singing in the morning when the dew was still hanging off of leaves. "It's time for lunch." On the cart was typical lunch rice, miso soup shrimp. Shinji was hungry there was no doubt about it, he wasn't sure, but he suspected that it wasn't food he wanted. Turning to the nurse who had brought the food out to him Shinji couldn't help but realize his hunger had grown. His eyes roamed the body of the nurse, from her slender legs the skirt that was high enough to get a glimpse of her thighs, how the skirt was especially tight on her buttocks, her long lustrous black hair, was it just him or did that shirt seemed tight in the chest area. Shinji swallowed his saliva; he stood up from his bed and walked behind the nurse whom had turned around to answer a phone call on her cellular phone. "Well Mr. Ikari I'll come collect the plate when you're done, o.k.?" The nurse turned to see Shinji looking directly at her. The nurse found herself drawn into Shinji's eyes, those endless midnight blue eyes. Before either knew what was happening Shinji had leaned in for a kiss, to which the nurse did not seem to resist. Slowly it seemed Shinji's hunger had decreased, but he was still hungry. The kiss became more forceful, more passionate; they moved up against the wall trying the find a balance to Shinji's forcefulness. Even so Shinji still was not satisfied. He reached his hand upward toward the woman's breast, which he began slowly massaging. The nurse moaned into the kiss and drew Shinji closer to her. She moved her hands through the boy's hair roughly; her knees began to buckle as she then drew her and Shinji down to the floor.  
  
************************  
  
Ritsuko was seeing something that frightened her beyond belief. It was not the fact that Shinji had made a pass at a pretty nurse and succeeded, but the glow that was surrounding them. You couldn't actually describe it; it was just this aura of dark light that seemed to be surrounding them. She had to get down there right away! Rushing out of the room Ritsuko just hoped she wouldn't be too late.  
  
************************  
  
The nurse had never felt better in her life, better than any time she'd had sex back in college. This boy had magic hands; there was no other explanation for how he could make her feel this way. She never wanted this moment, this feeling to end, it was incredible. But suddenly, she didn't know why, the nurse felt tired, exhausted in fact. Her eye lids were closing. No must stay awake, she thought to her self. However she couldn't hold it back any longer, she passed out.  
  
Shinji rose to see why the woman's body had suddenly gone slack, only to find the nurse asleep on the ground, a large smile on her face. 'What have I done?' He thought to himself. "This woman might be married or have a boyfriend! I had no right to do that." Picking up the nurse Shinji carried her to his bed, drawing the covers over her.  
  
Walking away from the bed Shinji decided to sit down to think over what he had done. Had Shinji been aware of things, he would have noticed something interesting.  
  
He was full  
  
End  
  
Authors notes: 2 days to write this, not bad I gotta say. Schools been tough lately, especially with 6 days of work to make up in Biology, Geometry, and Tech studies, which is more like learning computers. Expect My Guardian of Bloody eyes chapter 6 some time far from now, I just hope this chapter holds you guys over till then. 


	5. Dark things come to those who wait

Author's notes: I've said it once, I've said it twice, I'll say it a hundred times more, I HATE SCHOOL! It is the single thing in the universe designed to keep me from being happy; not that I'm not doing well. It's just that my teachers are leaving me so very little time to write my stories, man it is annoying. Anyway enough of my ranting here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Watcher in the Dark Chapter 5-Dark things come to those who wait.  
  
Misato was exhausted. Not just physically, but mentally as well. For 2 days she had gone without sleep or beer, and it was now taking its toll on the fair Major. Who's eyes had now procured dark circles underneath them, who's face was now gaunt, her mouth hanging slack, lacking the energy to lift it back into place.  
  
"God what a day, I need to sleep, I need a drink." Said the lavender haired Major, sliding her feet similar to that of zombie, Misato slithered into the kitchen, upon the stove rested the pan Shinji had used to make Asuka's eggs for breakfast that morning, no one had done the dishes.  
  
Looking into the cupboard Misato found one of the cup-ramen left over from her last grocery shopping. Misato opened the microwave, closed the microwave door and turned on the power. It was an old microwave, one from before Second Impact, it didn't have a definite time setting, you had to watch it, and choose when you thought the food was done or not. Misato sat down at the kitchen table, and waited for her instant ramen to cook. Slowly Misato's thoughts began to wander, she thought back to the time at the hospital, when Shinji had gone berserk, and subdued Asuka. Misato could easily say she knew Shinji fairly well. After almost a year of living with the boy, Misato felt she knew all that there was to know about him, besides "personal" things of course. What she knew of the boy consisted of as follows:  
  
Shinji was unbearably shy, due to lack of social skills the boy could hardly order take out without getting a little nervous. Shinji was not a violent person, the boy couldn't even yell at Asuka when she constantly ordered him around. Shinji had momentary psychotic episodes, his berserk stages piloting in an Eva had told her that though the boy was not very aggressive, he was had his limits. Shinji never attacked his friends, she knew the boy would rather die than harm another creature (besides an Angel), much less one of his friends.  
  
So the boy's behavior back at the hospital didn't even make sense, why would Shinji react that way? Sure Asuka had gone too far, but not to the extent that violence was necessary.  
  
However an odd sound derailed Misato's train of thought, it had been a soft noise, very soft, so soft that even when she strained her ears she could barley hear it. She stood up from her chair in the kitchen and left the microwave to do its cooking.  
  
The sound seemed almost as if someone was hiccupping, and panting all at once, like they were crying.  
  
The sound eventually led Misato to the front door of Asuka Langely Sohryu, and now Misato was worried. Asuka was a very strong girl; there was no doubt about that. The fact that she managed to pilot Eva, deal with the trauma from early childhood, and still be sane person was testament to her strength. So the very thought that Asuka would cry, it just didn't seem like her.  
  
Her worry and love for the girl whom she thought of as a daughter, overcoming the fear of angering Asuka, Misato knocked on the door.  
  
The crying stopped almost instantaneously. "Who is it?" The voice of Asuka called through the slide door, her voice lacking the confidence that usually permeated her being.  
  
"It's Misato; I just came to check up on you Asuka."  
  
Shuffling noises could be heard from within the room, the door slid open, revealing Asuka, who obviously had seen better days. The girl's hair was frizzy and unkempt, her eyes were blood shut proof that she had been crying for a long period of time. She was dressed in yellow pajamas that were rumpled in some places. Her face scrunched up into a frown, Asuka answered. "What do you want?"  
  
Misato took in a quick breath, trying to beat down her anger at Asuka's impertinence.  
  
"Asuka, I know why your crying, but sitting in their moping isn't going to do Shinji any good." Instantly the frown on her face turned into an angry scowl. Asuka opened the door wider and stepped out into the hallway with an aggressive posture.  
  
"Why would I be worried about him? That moron attacked me! I've got no reason to care what should happen to him, so why should I be worried?!"  
  
Asuka shoved her face right into Misato's personal space, the scowl had now deepened to so much that she was baring her teeth to Violet haired woman. "And further more! He attacked me! ME!! Tell me Misato, why should I be worried about him? All he ever did was mope around all the time. Always was being a wimp, never sticking up for him self, always apologizing, even when it wasn't his fault." Asuka was now sobbing in between her words.  
  
"He always made dinner for us too, he took care of us, he cleaned, and he made sure we got to work and school on time, never accepting, or even asking for gratitude! And he never even yelled at me! Despite all the times I've hurt him, he never struck back, not once." Asuka made her way closer to Misato, just centimeters from actually touching the woman's body, the bangs of her hair covering her face, casting a shadow over her eyes. "I just never expected that too happen, he's always been so complacent, I never expected him to lash out at me like that."  
  
Asuka had now sunk her face into the crook of Misato's neck crying her eyes out. Gone was the girl who would have thought that crying would be weak, what remained was the sad little girl, whom had had no shoulder to lean at her mother's funeral. Asuka continued crying for a while, holding onto Misato for dear life.  
  
Misato smiled. She was happy to se that Asuka wasn't trying to do everything on her own anymore; she was finally admitting taking a break from trying to be strong. Misato knew this had been bound to happen eventually, Asuka had gone too long working on her own, trying to be number one, without at least letting someone else shoulder the burden. This had been bound to happen.  
  
When Asuka's crying finally settled down into repetitive sniffles Misato spoke.  
  
"You really care about him, don't you?" Her only reply was a slow upward movement, followed by a downward one.  
  
Pushing Asuka away so that she might be able to stare into her eyes, Misato continued speaking. "Tell you what, we'll go visit him tomorrow morning, you can skip school even." Misato had thrown the last bit as a way to calm Asuka down, though she felt it wasn't necessary, she thought the girl had needed a day off.  
  
Asuka smiled, not a grin, but a smile, one of happiness, for once she was not concentrating on being the best, but now on just living her life to the best that she could. And Misato had to admit, she had never seen her so happy.  
  
Then Misato smelled something, something was burning, and it smelled like plastic.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
"OH NO! My Ramen! ..........Hey Asuka, what do you say to take out?"  
  
*************************  
  
Doctor Ritsuko raced down the hallway of NERV hospital, as though the devil himself were chasing her. She stopped only to get a stretcher, and anti contamination suit. Moving like a blur she across the shimmering tile floors she neared room 117A.  
  
The room of Shinji Ikari.  
  
Ritsuko barley slid her access card through the panel before she was running into the decontamination chamber. Once she was inside, and the door had closed, the automatic cleansing system began the process of ridding Ritsuko of all forms of bacteria on her suit. The actual protective clothing was a dark orange color, made out of a surprisingly durable polyurethane designed to keep out all forms of bacteria or diseases that the wearer would be exposed to while in the infected area.  
  
Pulling the hood over her face, Ritsuko wasted no time in getting into the room when the door opened. What revealed to her was exactly as she had expected. The nurse who had come to bring Shinji his meal, and whom had been foolish enough not to wear a suit, now lay prone on Shinji's bed, where as the boy in question, could be found asleep on the floor, yet she had no time to bother with the boy yet. If she did not act quickly, the nurse could contract the same infection that Shinji had, and then they'd have two more people to treat. Sliding one arm under the woman's knee caps, and the other in her middle back area, Ritsuko lifted the woman up off the bed, out the door, and onto the stretcher. Making sure that the woman was properly strapped down, Dr. Akagi ran back to check on Shinji.  
  
Still he was sleeping, peaceful calm, and a small smile gracing his lips. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen the boy so content. It really was sad, this boy whom had felt so much pain, and sorrow, who selflessly risked his life to protect them and everyone around him, felt so little happiness, that such a small thing as a kiss could send him soaring to heaven. 'If only more men were like that.' She sighed to herself. Looking to Shinji, and realizing how bad his back would feel if he continued to sleep on the floor, Ritsuko then lifted him up on to his bed. Pulling the covers over him and tucking him into bed, Ritsuko caught a glimpse of what being a mother felt like. And she liked it.  
  
************** (Shinji's dreamscape)  
  
The ceiling was familiar; it should be he saw it every time he beat an angel. I was 'his' room, it was the one they had put him in every time he needed to recover from a battle. The walls were the same, white and unforgiving. The bed was the same, hard and uncomfortable.  
  
But some how, something was different. He didn't know what it was, but it was there, floating just beyond his reach, teasing him, daring him to figure out the difference. The sun was setting outside, and the Geofront was letting in the red sun set into the room, via open vents located in the ceilings of the dome.  
  
He scanned the room again, trying to figure out the piece to the puzzle, but for some reason it seemed to elude him. Like annoying house fly the wouldn't stop buzzing in his ears.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
Shinji couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, it had been right there, clear as day. There was a trail of blood leading from the edge of his bed, and ran all the way towards his bathroom, and then it stopped at the closed door.  
  
Shinji had never been the gutsiest person in the world, many could testify to that. However, the sight of the blood did not scare him, rather what the blood lead to, behind the bathroom door that frightened him. What he find when he opened that door, what be lying behind it when he opened the Pandora's Box before him.  
  
'Only one way to find out I suppose.'  
  
Moving forward with as much courage as he could muster, Shinji followed the trail to his bathroom door, slowly he raised his hand to the handle, opening the door and slowly pulling it back, Shinji stared into the open room.  
  
Shinji held back the sudden urge to scream.  
  
Covering the walls, the sink, the floor, the ceiling, and the toilet was blood. Covered in the red substance, like an image straight out of Steven King. The sight made Shinji sick to his stomach, he held back the urge to vomit, yet he wanted nothing more than to be able to. He fell to the floor, gasping for air, his shock having stopped his life functions, like breathing for mere moments, made him nearly pass out.  
  
Once again Shinji noticed something; it was inside the bathroom, lying on the wall just above the sink. Unlike everything else, it was not covered in blood, it was the cabinet mirror.  
  
Some how that didn't seem right to Shinji, why would the room be covered in blood, yet the mirror didn't have a drop anywhere near it, almost as if the blood was avoiding it.  
  
Getting up Shinji did something he never thought feasible in real life; he walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror.  
  
This time Shinji did scream  
  
Darkness......that was all he saw. A figure, humanoid in shape, made of sheer utter darkness that seemed to absorb all light which it touched. Its legs had talons attached to them, sharp as daggers, dug into the floor, gripping it with an unheard of strength. Its fingers were claws, poised for the chance to strike. Strutting from the back was a pair of wings, bat-like in shape, opened out, making the creature seem larger, and more intimidating. And in place of its eyes were a pair of blue voids, infinite in their depth, and they belied all the power that the creature possessed.  
  
Shinji knew what he was seeing in the mirror. It was what the infection was doing to him. It was what he would become. Knowing this Shinji became fearful, he became worried.  
  
He became exited. I was the same feeling, the exact same feeling he got when he got into Eva 01, the feel of power. He had seen what the infection had done to his strength, and that alone was enough, imagine what other things had been affected. But once again the feel of power made the boy scared, what would happen if he lost control? Who would be hurt, Misato? Asuka? Rei? Would he be able to stop himself? Would he even care?  
  
Slowly his vision began to fade; his thoughts began to dim, until they were nothing more than darkness covering his view. His legs became weak, his knees buckled under him, and soon they gave way, letting him fall onto the tile floor.  
  
And all was dark.  
  
**************  
  
Yes, your time is coming, I can feel it. Inch by inch, step by step, you come closer to being mine. All you need is a little push in the right direction to help you along. Then when you are ready, I shall make you mine, and we will take our vengeance against those who wronged you. Give them what they deserve.  
  
End  
  
Author's thank you notes: I would like to thank some very specific people, some I would like to call friends, others those whom I would like to be friends with.  
  
NiteFlier-My pre-reader, he puts up with my grammar mistakes all the time, gives me good advice on how to write.  
  
Dan Snyder-One of the best damn writers out there! This man should be given a gold medal for his skills!  
  
Banscherus-The man who helped me over come my writers block. I owe much to him.  
  
Otaku-Dman-My inspiration when it comes to writing good comedy stories. He has my thanks in particular for writing Someday, Somewhere, as well as many other stories. 


End file.
